Needle localizations are commonly performed by radiologists before excisional biopsy of non-palpable breast lesions, using one of a number of commercially available needle and wire systems such as the Kopans wire. An imaging device such as an ultrasound probe, mammogram, CT, or MM is used to place the wire in or around the abnormal area. The surgeon then uses this wire as a guide to find and remove the tumor during surgery. The wire will also be removed during surgery.
After wire localization, patients then have to travel, often in a car to the hospital or outpatient surgery center. During transit, it is important that wires do not move or become dislodged. If the wires are not properly localized, a delay in surgery and costly replacement of the wires is often required.
The long, protruding wire is difficult to manage. Currently, wires are typically covered with a bandage and/or medical tape, which does not provide adequate protection against wires dislodging. Improved methods of securing guide wires are needed.